Misadventures
by eatenalivebyboredom
Summary: A collection of drabbles to show that the Hitachiin brothers are in fact brothers and not clones. No slash. No lemon. Just good ol' brotherly love.
1. Heartbeat

**a/n: **I forgot the disclaimer at first lol

**disclaimer:** I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

**Prompt 01 | Heartbeat**

Hikaru wasn't sure if he was mad that it had taken him almost thirty minutes to get his hair spiked the way it was or that it took Kaoru less than thirty seconds to mess it up.

"That's it!" Hikaru stood up so fast, he practically tripped as his foot got caught on the leg of the chair.

Kaoru stood defensively on the other side of the table. As Hikaru took a step to the right, Kaoru took a step away. When he took a step to the left, Kaoru went the opposite.

So, when Kaoru faked left, it threw Hikaru off, allowing him to get a head start on his escape.

Which only pissed Hikaru off even more as he took off after him. Hikaru chased him around the Tamaki's favorite couch in the clubroom. He chased him around pillars. Around tables. Chairs. Kaoru tried using Haruhi as a human shield. And when that didn't work, he took off in a full-blown sprint out the clubroom door and down the hall.

Hikaru was hot on his tail. He didn't hear Haruhi's comment on their quarrel. He didn't hear Kyouya complain about club hours starting soon. His eyes were focused on Kaoru and Kaoru alone.

He was almost within arm's reach. Just a few more steps—just inches away. Hikaru stretched out his arm. He could almost clutch the back of Kaoru's blazer in his fingers.

But the hall came to an end, and Kaoru was forced to make a quick right, evading Hikaru's grasp at the last moment.

Skidding into the turn, it didn't take long for Hikaru to catch back up. He could practically feel victory washing over him as he yelled a quick "I've got you now!"

That was until Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks, not giving Hikaru enough time to register he had come to a stop as he rammed full force into Kaoru's back, knocking them both down.

With a groan, Hikaru pushed himself into a half-assed plank position, examining the surrounding. No one was there. Nothing was in the hall. Kaoru had just straight up stopped.

"What the hell'd'ya… stop for?" Hikaru panted, his pulsing heartbeat practically screaming into his ears at a quick pace.

"Figured… it would throw… you off?" Kaoru said in between breaths. "But I did… n't think this… through."

Hikaru let out a breathy laugh. "No shit." He leaned in closer, allowing his still dripping bangs to fall on Kaoru's forehead before quickly shaking his head.

"Hey," Kaoru shouted, "stop that!"

"If I had to take a bath, then so do you." Hikaru laughed.

"Get off me asshat!"


	2. Wind

**disclaimer:** I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_.

* * *

**Prompt 02 | Wind**

**word count: 583**

Haruhi swore she was never getting on the ferris wheel alone with Hikaru ever again.

So, when Kaoru took Haruhi by the hand after Hikaru went to get some drinks, Haruhi thought it shouldn't be so bad. When separated from Hikaru, Kaoru was more relaxed and down-to-earth. He was more mature and quite calmer than his brother. He was pleasant to be around had more self-control than his brother. Where Hikaru tended to act recklessly, Kaoru would be more rational.

But then the ferris wheel came to a stop while their cabin was nearing the top, the care-free smile practically glued on his face since they arrived at the carnival several hours earlier had been replaced with something Haruhi didn't often see on him. As his eyes scanned the trees in the distance, watching the branches dancing gracefully in the wind, they darkened.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows together as she watched him. His hands prompted on the bench on either side of him. His posture was rather loose. There was a grim twist to his mouth.

This wasn't the Kaoru she'd gotten on the ferris wheel with.

"Alright, spill." The words rolled off her tongue as she spoke, not even bothering to see if he even wanted to talk to her.

He didn't answer right away, as if he were weighing his words. And when he did speak, he didn't attempt to make eye contact, almost like he was talking the air beside her rather than her.

"I don't get it."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Get what?"

"My dumb brother."

When he offered nothing more, she said, "Explain."

"I thought I knew him, ya know?" He let out a shaky sigh. "He's not just my brother, he's my twin brother. We've only had each other our whole lives. But lately, he's been different."

"Different how?"

"He's distancing himself from me… and I don't know how to talk to him about it." His words were soft—almost vulnerable.

At first, Haruhi didn't know how to respond. She had no siblings. She wasn't the closest to her father. Sometimes all she had was the club.

And she knew sometimes all Hikaru and Kaoru had were each other.

Haruhi knew it was Hikaru Kaoru needed at that moment. But she also knew he was searching for a friend to turn to. He was scared. He was hurting. And he was confused.

He needed someone to tell him it would take time. He needed someone to be his shoulder to lean on. He needed someone to let him everything between him and Hikaru would be alright.

"How do I talk to him, when he won't talk to me about it?"

Kaoru needed a friend at that moment, and he had picked Haruhi, out of all the other club members to be that friend.

She stood in the cabin, moving to sit next to Kaoru and place a hand over his in for reassurance.

"Your brother is dumb," she offered, "and maybe he's going about whatever he's dealing with in the wrong way. But he'll come around."

This time, Kaoru eyes met her gaze and Haruhi noticed they didn't look as dark. "You sure?"

"He's your brother, not mine."

And Kaoru laughed. A laugh that reached his eyes. Nothing fake or foreign about it. A genuine laugh.

"Yeah, Haruhi, I guess you're right."


	3. Clarity

**disclaimer:** I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_.

* * *

**Prompt 03 | Clarity**

Kaoru had imagined this conversation hundreds of times.

When he was taking a long and extremely hot shower or the last to finish breakfast and left alone at the table. In the late hours of the night when he couldn't seem to fall asleep or the crack of dawn when the sun viciously shined through the blinds. When he was off in his own room doing homework because Hikaru wouldn't stop switching whatever song was playing on his playlist. Any time he had a solemn chance on his own, the possibilities of the conversation would arise in his mind.

Never had he expected it some go like _this._

His toothbrush completely missed landing on the vanity of the sink when it fell from his mouth to the cold floor next to his feet.

Hikaru said something to him but Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut. It was a dream. Some horrible, sickly twisted dream he wasn't ready for.

"Say it again," Hikaru repeated.

His expression was unreadable, and Kaoru couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't get his thoughts together or because it felt like his breath had been ripped away from him the moment he heard his brother's voice.

Hikaru took a step towards him and Kaoru took a step back.

He wanted to hide. To run from this conversation before it could even start. But he couldn't run—no, his legs couldn't support his weight at the moment as they tried buckling beneath him. The only thing preventing him from collapsing right then and there was his hand bracing him up on the vanity of the sink.

"Because if you said what I think you said…"

Hikaru didn't need to finish. Kaoru already knew. He was a disgrace to the Hitachiin name for even having thoughts like that—let alone say them out loud for the world to hear. His eyes found the floor.

"I wanna know why I found out by accident."

Kaoru scratched at his neck, just below his ear. He looked up at Hikaru, but he couldn't force himself to look him in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Hikaru only raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

He couldn't voice his words. He wanted to explain. He wanted to let Hikaru in. He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. To finally get it off his chest.

But he couldn't. He couldn't even meet his brother's confused gaze.

"Don't tell me you're apologizing because I found out," Hikaru said, and all Kaoru could hear was the venom lacing his words. "Because trust me, I'm pissed—but not about what you said. I'm pissed you felt the need to hide it from me."

He had every reason to be pissed.

"I'm pissed because you were afraid to tell me…" The tone in his voice changed. It was softer. And filled with hurt. "Like you don't trust me."

_It's not that… _He opened his mouth to say it, but no words formed. His knees finally buckled beneath him and hit the tile. Hard. His vision blurred as he blinked back the tears that were forming.

This wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go.

Arms wrapped around him and he leaned into them.

"I don't care if you're gay, Kao…" Hikaru said as he wrapped his arms tighter. "You're my brother. And you _always _will be."

And Kaoru cried.


End file.
